


a better fuck

by mimimarqeuz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, anway, i'm a sinner, not super graphic but read at your own risk, sex and blowjobs and ect, this is founding father porn fml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimarqeuz/pseuds/mimimarqeuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"modern!au & college!au - thomas jefferson is the notorious sex god on campus and a surprisingly generous lover; he’ll go down on his partner forever, is receptive, never pressures them into doimg something uncomfortable, LOVES being ridden and giving his partner control. Alex (or someone else, if author wants) is surprised that the normally arrogant, snarky thomas is such an attentive lover." did i mention hamiltonprompts is great inspiration for me</p>
            </blockquote>





	a better fuck

 

Alexander isn't quite sure how he got here, but he definitely isn't complaining.

Half naked under a _very_ attentive Thomas Jefferson, the sex god of campus, and Alex's very own arch nemesis. _Ha._

Maybe the disdain is what gives their relationship an extra kick.

He's never truly hated Jefferson, and it's not like Alexander is blind in any sense when it comes to attractive people. The two of them have been snarky and unfriendly to each other from the beginning, but Alex could always feel the spark, that flare of passion they both have for debating, being stubborn, for each other.

Not to get him wrong, Alexander still thinks Tom Jefferson is arrogant, rude, and nearly insufferable on a day to day basis. That doesn't make him want him any less, though.

So when an argument after a debate team meeting escalated into a heavy make out session, Alex had no problem letting Tom offer his apartment in between pressing kisses onto his jaw. Why not find out if he's as good as everyone claims?

As soon as Tom's bedroom door is shut he's kissing him again, this time less fervent and harsh. His lips move gently, almost, like Thomas is taking his time. He keeps his hands safely on Alex's hips, though his grip is a little rough, a little harsh. Alex doesn't mind.

He can't keep himself quiet as Tom's lips move down his neck, teeth scraping lightly over the flesh of his collar as he whines high in his throat. “Wanna,” He draws, gazing up at Alex through long lashes. “move to the bed? If you want.” He tacks that on the end, and Alex is surprised by the sincerity in his voice. It's a genuine question, not a suggestion because Thomas himself wants to.

“Yeah-- Fuck, yes.” Alexander can't get the words out fast enough, stepping backwards as Jefferson guides him across the room. Tom sits first, looking up as Alex stands over him. He licks his lips, slick and slightly swollen, and pulls him down onto his lap.

“Is this okay?” He presses an open mouthed kiss on Alex's chest, where his shirt has fallen down just past his collar. Alex straddles his waist and grins, murmuring an 'of course' before lacing his fingers in Tom's curls and pulling him up for another kiss.

Alexander's hips roll expertly once, twice, three times. Jefferson's grip on his waist tightens, and Alex hears him take in a sharp breath.

They sit there for a few moments, just kissing. Tom's lips are so much softer than they were in the debate room, so much lighter. He lets Alex lead and takes what he gives him, mouth moving seamlessly against the others. Alexander is surprised by the receptiveness, and digs his fingers in a little deeper in his hair.

Tom's fingers dance along the edge of Alex's shirt, and he pulls back from the kiss, wide eyed and breathless. “May I?” Alex nods once, and that's all the answer he needs, peeling the shirt off his back and over his head. Jefferson removes his own shirt directly after, tossing it to the side.

Alex blinks and the two are flipped, his back pressing against the cool sheets as Tom kisses his way down his chest and stomach. He's so hard in his jeans, and he knows Jefferson knows it, he had to have felt it just as well as Alex could feel his. 

“Mm,” He breathes, and Alex thinks it's beautiful, the way his hair is in all directions, the way he kisses his skin like it's his last meal. “I wanna taste you. I'd love to have you, to suck you off right here and make you feel good. Is that okay? Can I take these off?” Always double checking, Tom adds those questions to the end of his statement, swipes his tongue over his lips deliciously.

Alexander almost trips over his words responding. “Yes, God yes. Please--  _Fuck_ \--” Tom's hand presses against his jeans, cupping him with not nearly as much pressure as he wants. “Yeah. Feel free to do that, if that's what you want to do I am  _not_ stopping you.” 

Jefferson chuckles, no surprise that Hamilton's still a motormouth, even in bed. “No need to go back to talking 90 words a minute, or do you need your mouth occupied again?”

And Tom's still an asshole, even in bed. Alex opens his mouth to respond, but loses his train of thought as soon as his jeans are undone and slipped down his legs. Tom licks his hand and reaches into his boxers to pull out Alex's hard dick, running his fingers along his length once.

Situating himself on his knees before Alex, Tom takes him into his mouth.

He's an expert at this, and Alexander _really_ shouldn't be as surprised as he is. His mouth slides down his cock, wet and slick, and Alex lets out a slight whine. His fingers itch to grip at Jefferson's gorgeous mane of hair, but he figures its most respectful to fist at the sheets instead.

Intelligent eyes meet his own, and God-- Alex swears Thomas has never been more beautiful than in that moment, cheeks puffed out around his cock, full lips swollen from kissing, and on his knees right before him. Unable to refrain himself any longer, Alexander snakes a hand into his hair, and Jefferson hums low in approval. The vibrations sent a jolt through Alex, and his fingers clench a little tighter.

Jefferson is in no rush, he makes that much apparent by sucking up and down Alexander's length antagonizingly at the slowest pace, mouth coming off the head with a _pop_ with each return trip. He spends a good amount of time giving very careful attention down there, but Alex is ready for _more_. He yanks a little on the dark curls, and finds that instead of teasing him further, Jefferson immediately complies and picks up the pace.

Alexander finds that whatever he wants, Jefferson will more or less do. He eases up on his hair a bit, Tom goes back to slow up and down licks. He pulls and bucks his hips, the mouth on him adjusts, picks up the same rhythm. Alexander loves it.

He never expected to be given such control by someone like Jefferson, but it's a pleasant surprise to take over the reigns. In public, Jefferson and Alex battle for dominance, always fighting to see who would come out on top.

In bed, Thomas Jefferson is a completely different person.

There is no fight for who would come out on top in this situation. Soon enough, the both of them are completely naked on Tom's bed, Alexander straddling his hips. He put up no protest when he was eased down on his back, letting Alexander ride him as long as he wanted. His hands gripped at Alex's hips so hard there would be bruises, but other than that, Alex was in complete control. It was the most fun he'd ever have with Jefferson, and Alex was pretty sure the other man would say the same.

When all is said and done, Alexander really does understand why Thomas Jefferson is the rightful sex god of campus.

**Author's Note:**

> first time in a while ive written anything that wasnt girls n lesbian sex so??? bear with me :L also please feel free to leave comments n feedback!! i hope you enjoyed my descent into hell :L


End file.
